Multichannel video programming distributors (MVPDs), such as cable companies, provide multiple television channels to subscribers over dedicated networks. The individual television channel content offered to subscribers is typically provided by numerous, different programmers. For example, a typical MVPD offers 100 or more television channels from 50 or more different programmers and delivers the television content for all of those channels through cable or telephone wires to the homes of its subscribers.
As use of the Internet and mobile computing devices has grown, viewers have begun to seek programmer video channels through the Internet, on mobile phones, and by directly looking for media programmer provided content outside of the dedicated MVPD networks. For example, a given viewer will have a subscription with a cable television company, MVPD A, and be able to watch a local National Football League (NFL) football game on his home television on channel B, which is provided by media programmer B. Existing systems allow the viewer to also watch the NFL football game and other channel content even when the viewer is not at home (and thus cannot access the MVPD dedicated network). For example, the viewer accesses a website or mobile device app provided by media programmer B and programmer B provides the video directly to the viewer through the Internet after confirming that doing so is consistent with the viewer's subscription to the MVPD. Specifically, programmer B provides the video based on checking with the MVPD to authenticate the viewer's subscription and/or confirm that the viewer is authorized to receive the particular video content, e.g., the football game in this example.
While existing systems in which programmers provide video to viewers based on MVPD authentication and authorization facilitate viewer access to subscription content when subscribers are away from MVPD dedicated networks, the existing systems do not adequately respond when problems arise with the MVPD authentication and authorization. For example, the MVPD servers are sometimes overwhelmed with requests during large, live events, breaking news, and other videos that draw a large audience. The MVPDs are often not able to process requests due to having to process the extreme volume in such circumstances and the result is that many viewers do not have access to the videos at all or end up experiencing long delays without having access to the videos.